


Inked

by heibai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Smut, mirror... kink? is that even a thing, porn with really off kilter comedy because i don't know how to write serious stuff when i'm awkward, some light orgasm denial and pain play, tattooist!AU, very very very shameless, with really questionable hygiene issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heibai/pseuds/heibai
Summary: “You wanna know why getting a tattoo is so addicting?”His nerves were nearly choking him, but Donghyuk replied nonetheless. “Why?”“All the endorphins from the pain.” As if to prove it, Renjun pressed his rubber-clad finger onto the fresh patch of skin that he’d just finished going to town on. Donghyuk let out a sharp hiss, and grew shamefully hot when he heard his tattoo artist laugh in response. “Wait and see. You’ll feel like you just had the greatest sex of your life.”(Aka: Donghyuk never equates pain with pleasure until he’s getting tattooed by one of, if not the cutest guy he's ever seen and has to use his last brain cell to not get a boner at the worst time possible.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 136
Collections: '00 After Dark





	1. psyching yourself for action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you know, you'll see me die first before I put the C in Donghyuk's name.
> 
> warning: first chapter is me avoiding having to write smut.  
> second chapter: is smut

It was a bet.

A drunken bet.

Jaemin told him to do it. 

He wasn’t willing to, of course. Told him only stupid idiot would fall for such a silly taunt.

But then, Jaemin called him a _chicken…_

“And that’s how you end up tattooing yourself with an… uh… arrow… ? And an um… what does it say? Pull… here… for a sus…pense?”

“Pull here for a surprise.”

Donghyuk buried his face within the folds of his sweaty palm when he heard laughter ringing through the shop.

Small. Icy cold. Sofa that was too firm. 70s hippie bead curtain that separated the neon decorated waiting room from the starkly lit clinical studio, and the very amused artist that sat in front of it. 

A very amused and _very beautiful artist,_ while we’re at it.

The day after he took the drunken bet, after their entire apartment complex was woken up by Donghyuk’s horrified scream (a police was even called to the scene, to give you an idea of how his scream sounded), Jaemin promised to hook him up with his tattooer friend. 

_‘He gave me this sleeve, you can trust him,’_ he said, while consoling a panicked Donghyuk who won’t stop yelling and blaming Jaemin for the inflamed, borderline infected, chicken scratch of an abomination. 

(When Jaemin retaliated and told Donghyuk that as _he_ [red: Donghyuk] was the sole maker of the final decision, he thus only had himself to blame. Fair. But then, after a good five seconds of mulling over his thoughts, Donghyuk yelled back at Jaemin with a, _‘you were the one who fucking wrote this fucking word with your shit ass handwriting!’_

And with that, not only did Donghyuk get a referral and a special treatment of getting to jump the waitlist queue, he also got himself a friend discount.)

Renjun, the friend, the _artist,_ sat in front of him with his pretty fingers covering his giggles. Pretty fingers, and in extension, pretty hands, pretty wrists, that were covered in nothing but skin so smooth and pristine and _tattoo-less_ it initially instilled some doubt into Donghyuk’s already anxious mind. He didn't look like a tattoo artist. At least not compared to the ones that Donghyuk has met before in his life. 

His first impression regarding Renjun was _the receptionist._

Even if Renjun, at that time, was in the middle of _tattooing someone._

  
  


“How did you even do it?” Renjun asked, too busy finishing up the design of Donghyuk’s coverup to bother looking away from his iPad. “It’s a tricky position to do, wasn’t it?”

“I just… used a mirror.” Donghyuk provided the answer as it was muffled behind the thick coffee table book he found at the reading bin. It served as a way to hide his embarrassment _and_ the blush that was quickly growing across his cheeks. Caused by the shameful memory of that cursed night, and also the flitting look of delight that Renjun gave him. 

_“Ahh…_ that’s why some of the words are upside down… and reversed.” His smirk was faint, but still visible even through the swiftness of his movement as he stood from his seat and walked towards his printer. It only caused Donghyuk’s blush to flare. 

“Talking about mirrors, can you stand in front of it again, please?” Renjun said, absentmindedly flicking his wrist as a nonverbal order for Donghyuk to follow. And he did, follow, silently, and without protest. 

Which was odd, to say the least. Donghyuk, allowing someone his age to tell him what to do? How even?

Strip him off his pants and ask him to cover his privates by tying a fluffy, sunflower yellow felt blanket around his waist, that’s how. 

It didn’t take long before Renjun was jogging the short distance to join Donghyuk by the mirror, using his fingers to flip the slit of his makeshift sarong and placing the stencil over Donghyuk’s _DIY v line tattoo._

“Perfect, yes?” 

Renjun’s pinky was softly pressing on his underbelly, the other one carefully wrapped around his hip, while he looked up at him with confidence that was tinted ever so slightly with a hint of approval-seeking.

_Absolutely irresistible._

  
  


_

Ink stroke.

Donghyuk decided to cover his squiggly arrow and illegible, raunchy text with an abstract ink stroke after long nights spent carefully deliberating with Jaemin as they scrolled through Renjun’s portfolio. 

It was a harrowing experience, as the kid seemed to be willing to take work on and be good at _any_ tattoo style, though he does have a penchant for fine line black ink tattoos with intricate, _intricate_ details. But Donghyuk’s indecision was dispelled when he saw a picture that managed to both catch his attention and stole his breath in one fell swoop.

It was a half body shot of a man. He had his back to the camera with one arm draped across his shoulders and the other hugging his torso, ever so gently. Illustrations of birds, and woodland animals, some cartoonish, some so realistic Donghyuk expected it to leap and move from the still image, and flowers, so vivid that even in a black and white photo he could make a fair guess that they were _red,_ cascaded down the soft contour of this model’s body. 

But those weren’t the things that rendered him silent. No. 

It was the bold stroke of ink that ran diagonally down the back that captivated him. Wide, probably reaching the width of his palm, and very expansive, in that he couldn’t see where it started and where it ended. It looked so fragile, that he couldn’t think it possible for such a thing to be made with anything else but a calligraphy brush, let alone a tattoo gun. Donghyuk believed it would smudge and run if he only just dared to touch the picture with the tip of his fingers. 

Without hesitation, he told Jaemin, ‘ _I want this,’_ and Jaemin responded with a thumbs up. _‘Good choice,’_ he said. What the bastard failed to tell Donghyuk was that the picture’s model was _Renjun himself._

“O _ho,_ I can’t believe you found that.” Renjun said while he fanned his blushing face with his used latex gloves after Donghyuk showed the reference picture to him, which he printed, on a legit glossy photo paper. For _some_ reason. ( _“That’s me, you know,”_ he said next. Whispered it, actually. Laughing, when he could see the slightest bit of red blooming underneath Donghyuk’s cheeks.)

The embarrassment, the shyness, from having to now face the human behind the photo that’d helped him in doing some… _nightly activities_ for the last few weeks caused Donghyuk to struggle as he tried to string along the next set of words he wanted to ask Renjun. 

“But… uh… so… can you do it?” Donghyuk asked. A full on struggle as his saliva felt like acid against the rotten meat slab that was his tongue. 

“Do what?”

“The tattoo… I mean, it’s on _you,_ so…”

Renjun laughed and looked away from tidying his workbench to reassure Donghyuk on his decision. “I earned it. My mentor gifted it to me after I mastered the technique.”

His word choice made it sound like Renjun was an apprentice of an old timey kung fu master and it caused Donghyuk to chuckle. A little bit of his anxiety escaped together with it, and he found himself then able to lean back on the tattoo chair and enjoy his wait for the dreaded moment all that much better. 

_

“You’re in good hands," Renjun said, right before they began, and right after seemingly noticing the undercurrent of fear running through Donghyuk's thin veil of poorly constructed indifference. The sheer confidence of his words caused a scoff to mix in with the tiny hiss that Donghyuk let out when Renjun picked up his tattoo gun and was finally then able to go to town on the sweet, sweet sensitive skin of his crotch. 

But it proved to be of no importance. The pain, that was. Donghyuk sighed when minutes passed, and the needles scratching on his skin has melded with the droning hum of the tattoo gun, taking a more passive stance at the back of his mind. A constant presence that he’s learned to not notice. Starting to grow bored, Donghyuk’s eyes occasionally fell to the photo that inspired his design decision, just hanging there casually at the edge of Renjun’s work tray. A photo, that Renjun told Donghyuk was _of him._

Which was impossible, in his humble opinion. 

The man in the picture has tattoos covering nearly every inch of his body. Donghyuk couldn’t believe it to be the same person as the one who was sitting with his back on him. Prim and proper. Slightly odd but civil nonetheless. So unlike the burst of chaos and intensity that couldn’t even be contained inside an unmoving photo.

Donghyuk could imagine pulling that sweater up, slipping his fingers beneath the turtleneck, and seeing nothing. Just pristine, virgin skin shivering under his fingertips and,-

“You’ve been staring at me like I have an eye at the top of my head.” Renjun’s eyes flicked up from his work and met with his. 

Donghyuk was caught in his silence only for a little while. Not because he was busy conjuring up a lie, mind you. But because he was surprised this stranger was willing to confront him over something that so easily could be glossed over. As a way to appreciate the gesture, Donghyuk came clean to him. “You don’t look like you have a single tattoo on your body.” 

Renjun could’ve taken it as a slight, as a challenge, as an… insult, even. Which was why Donghyuk was surprised to a silence when instead of all that, he saw a smile creep past the surgical mask and into Renjun’s eyes. So bright that it nearly shut his eyes close.

“Aww. Thanks.”

To Donghyuk’s confusion, Renjun paused his gun and carelessly hooked an ink stained finger around the neck of his cream coloured turtleneck. Donghyuk gasped at the rapid procession of events, though he didn’t really know _why._ Was it because of the grief from seeing a black spot of what must be a non washable ink blossoming on a light coloured sweater, or the shock that a blindingly red flower could _blossom_ on such a clear surface? 

Red chrysanthemum at full bloom, as big as his palm, kissed him right at the side of his neck. There were also vines, strikingly black, with leaves so delicate he could see the veins drawn over them, twisting along and hugging the contours of his anatomy before disappearing under his clothes. Unbelievable. Donghyuk could only stare as his entire perception towards Renjun was rearranged, violently, in real time.

This was really the person in the picture. The chaos. The juxtaposition of such an organic image against meticulous planning and order. The energy, calm, yet constantly pulsing under a steady current.

It takes a lot to hide something so beautiful.

“I like that.” He commented on a passing after seeing Donghyuk’s surprised expression. “Shocking people. Topsy turvy-ing their expectation… surprising them.” At the same time as he said it, Renjun pulled a long, unbroken line over the exact same word on his skin. Donghyuk could hear a giggle brewing beneath his mask and felt his cheeks growing redder by the second. “Like you too, I suppose.”

Renjun’s gaze, meeting against his so short and sweetly, served as a whip to encourage him to give a witty quip in retaliation. But his response was delayed when he was whipped by _another_ kind of thing altogether.

A sharp pain, that caught him by surprise as it felt like there were long icy needles travelling within his veins, when Renjun set his tattoo gun close to his… _core._

He let out a wimpy _auwwhh,_ he did. He knew he did. 

But Renjun kindly didn’t allow him to wallow too long within his shame and embarrassment as he gave his knee a sharp squeeze that helped Donghyuk re-orient himself to a more manageable place. 

“Oh, of course. You should see their faces when they see it.” He managed to say after he swallowed the pool of pain-induced saliva excretion that collected inside the nooks of his mouth. 

Renjun smiled at that. Silent, and unseen, what with his bangs serving as a curtain that obscured Donghyuk’s vision to his face. But still, he could sense the air around them change before Renjun spoke, and confirmed his guesswork. Just like how the blondeness of his hair would glint under the harsh LED bulb, Renjun’s voice grew brighter when there was a smile on his lips.

“How many did? Jaemin, me… your mom?”

Donghyuk’s laugh was mixed in with another sharp hiss when a different type of pain shot through his system. This time, it travelled through his bone. From his hip, to the very top of his skull. He could even _taste_ it. A bitter alkaline shock that ran through his jaw. 

More than that, it awoken something that he thought, _he foolishly thought_ was already soundly asleep. 

The jolt of pain caused his dick to _also_ jolt, and Donghyuk quickly placed his hand strategically over it, pushing down on it in the fear that _that wasn’t the last of everything,_ and hoped that he wasn’t too late in his attempt at hiding it. Or too obvious. 

“T-them, and also s-several others.”

“Several others, huh?”

“You’re r-right.”

Why was he stuttering? 

The same exact question seemed to also pop up in Renjun’s brain as he looked up at Donghyuk with his eyebrows furrowed. 

After a quick scan around his face, Renjun asked, “are you cold?”

“No.” He denied, poorly, as his teeth chattered right afterwards. 

Renjun clucked his tongue to Donghyuk’s attempt at pretending that everything’s okay and so casually, after setting down his tattoo gun, of course, took off his fluffy sweater before telling Donghyuk to wear it with one simple nod of his head. 

“You d-don’t have to. I’m fine!” He lied. Not about the fact that he was cold, because something like that was easily manageable. But about the general sense of being fine. Because in truth, he was anywhere _but_ fine, when he found out that Renjun’s turtleneck was the _sleeveless_ kind. And there, on Renjun’s arms, were all the beauty that he didn’t need to see. The continuation of his vine of chrysanthemums, cascading down the expanse of his skin in blood red explosions before melding seamlessly with a twin loop of black and red snakes that coiled around his forearm so fluidly it wouldn’t surprise him if they began to hiss. 

_Please put your sweater back on,_ Donghyuk wished to tell him, because a fully tatted, sleeveless turtleneck wearing Renjun was the last thing he needed to see, especially not then. Not when he was already struggling to categorise and isolate pain from his pleasure receptors. 

He didn’t get to request it from Renjun, though. As next thing he knew, he was forced to chew through a piece of chocolate that Renjun nonchalantly slipped into his slacked mouth. 

Sweet. Way too sweet for his liking, even. But he reluctantly swallowed it as he wasn’t _that_ stupid to not notice that he really needed that boost of energy. He was sweating like a pig, even if the room, and in extension, he himself, was as cool as a summer’s pool. It seemed that Renjun also came to the same conclusion, as he forced Donghyuk to take the rest of those off brand mini candy bars one can get by the kilograms at a back alley grocery store.

“Come on now, I don’t want you to go about and faint on me.” He said as he put his hands back into the latex gloves with a loud snap. 

It nearly caused Donghyuk to choke on his chocolate flavoured saliva. “I will _never.”_

Renjun rolled his eyes, and once again proved Donghyuk wrong when he so easily reduced him into an _owwowwoww-_ ing mess with just one strategically placed stroke of his buzzing gun.

“We’re entering _bone_ territory.” Renjun said it while tracing the curling tail of the ink stroke that he designed to organically hug the contour of Donghyuk’s hip bone, “and also baby skin territory.” With that, he pressed his index finger at the other tail of the ink stroke. Right at the center of his pelvis. “Trust me. You’ll need that sweater.”

Defeated, Donghyuk sighed and pulled the garment over his head.

Defeated, yes. But also panicky because he could feel another twitch coming from the way Renjun was unconsciously moving his fingers. There, so closely to the source of his thirst. Pressing in circles, a massage in all but acknowledgement. 

Donghyuk hoped that the rustle and bustle of his sweater-wearing would distract Renjun from the minute inconvenience. Wait. Minute is a total disservice. He’s way better than that. 

_Modest…_ maybe?

“I’ll continue, okay?” Renjun was kind enough to announce his intention because it allowed Donghyuk to bite off and swallow back a wimpy squeal when that darned cluster of needles returned to an unspoiled part of his skin. 

“He lied.” To take his mind away from the steadily increasing sense of discomfort, Donghyuk opened his mouth and resolved to just blab about anything that was remotely sensical. Because the other option was asking Renjun for a breathing moment and well, he really didn’t want to look wimpy in front of someone he was subconsciously trying to impress.

“Who?”

“Jaemin.” Donghyuk had to laugh that name out because the annoyance, mixed in with the pain of what felt to be a needle piercing right to the whites of his bone, was turning his voice thin and brittle. He really didn’t want it to break, dear lord, no, please. Not when Renjun was holding down on his stomach so carefully as he did then. 

Renjun let out a chuckle. Soft enough that his hands didn’t even shake. “What did he say?” 

“That it would be less painful than an armpit wax.”

“That’s an unfair comparison, he was only getting a sleeve. You, on the other hand…” Renjun paused for a little while, as he leaned back to admire the progress he’s made. Donghyuk, for a split second, found himself hoping that within it, Renjun was _also_ admiring his working location. Just like how he couldn’t stop himself from admiring the way those patches of red petals, trickling down from the flower still hidden beneath his collar, glinted underneath the fluorescent light as Renjun crossed his arms in momentary satisfaction. But it was just a wish, wasn’t it? A very, very, very silly wish. 

“Honestly, you’re doing so well.” Renjun gave Donghyuk’s thigh a playful pat before leaning back over his lap. “I’ve had people faint for something way less hardcore.”

“Did you continue doing them?”

“Of course. They weren’t moving. It was my only chance.”

He could feel Renjun’s laughter from the way his fingers danced against the sensitive skin of his naked belly, and Donghyuk has never regretted loving something so much in his life than at that very moment. 

  
  


_

With every passing second, Donghyuk thought _'oh, that must've been the worst'._ But then, with every passing second, he was reminded again, and again, and again, of how _dumb_ he was for not accepting the fact that _it was only going to get worse from here on out._ The pain, combined together with the intoxicating scent wafting out of the very fiber of Renjun’s sweater, simulated a sort of drunken stupor in Donghyuk’s brain. Everything felt like they were swirling. The shop, the needles, the chair, the foreign perfume that was not his, even Donghyuk _himself_ was spinning out of his chair in an episode of mild vertigo that left him feeling like he was tripping balls.

His free hand shot to grab the chair’s armrest, desperate and fuelled by the need to make sure that he hasn’t inadvertently slipped away from the surface like a freed cup of watery jello. It felt nicely cold underneath his clammy fingers, and firm, when his fingernails bit into it just as Renjun finally fully entered the so-called _bone territory._

“That’s intense!” He heaved, when the sensation receded somewhat while Renjun took a short break to clean the area from excess of ink.

“Aww honey… I’m so sorry,” he mumbled his apology which, this time, was delivered without him even bothering to look up from Donghyuk’s hip. "That was nothing..." 

_“Oh fu,-!”_ Another pinching, sharp pain, worse than anything he’d felt, shot through him like electricity, and Donghyuk could feel the need to jerk away and jump out of the seat he was trapped on washing over him in a wave so strong he had to resort to biting down on his lips to prevent it from happening. 

He tried closing his eyes to isolate himself away from the hoopla of it all, but only managed to make it worse. _Way too intense,_ he mouthed as he dug all ten nails deeper into the faux-leather coverings. So he looked upwards, planted his butt against the chair that’d grown embarrassingly damp from his sweat, and started counting the stars that’d begun to appear at the periphery of his vision.

_I’m not a wimp. I’m not a wimp, am I??? I can handle this, come on, this is nothing, this is nothing, this is n,-_

“Are there still a lot???” Ten seconds were all he could take before he snapped at Renjun who he now held with so much contempt because _you don’t need to go on me that hard, don’t you????? What is the use of all this nuisance!!!_

“Shhh, stay still.” Renjun said, a chiding tone peeking from behind his calm words like a teacher telling their pupil to be quiet during class.

Donghyuk being Donghyuk, it didn’t really work. _“I’m trying to!”_ He retorted back through gritted teeth. 

His system was swamped with the odd, foreign pain he was feeling, building up within him as an itch that buried itself so deeply within his veins he couldn’t even begin to think of a way to possibly scratch it. The _sensation,_ he decided to call it, as it has transcended pain and entered the realm of _whatever the fuck it is,_ felt more like an intense rendition of a tickle on his foot. Like when he went to those acupressure healers where the bottom of his foot would be thoroughly massaged by that weird looking wooden stick and he’d go home feeling oddly bothered. Like that, just times a hundred. 

He was so overwhelmed that he didn’t really care how he was presenting himself to the world, and even less to the eyes of his torturer. Like, fuck him, right? The more Renjun used his body weight to push Donghyuk down and restrain him, the more heated he grew. The more he fought back and wiggled, and whined, and moaned, and huffed and puffed from behind his tightly bitten lips. He’s lost all his rationality to the desperate need for this pain to end _as soon as possible._

He must’ve begged. Embarrassingly, shamelessly, he must’ve begged. 

_For what?_ Donghyuk remembered hearing it being asked to him through the chaotic wall of his sensory overload. Renjun, whose gaze shot at him across the messy lumps of his modesty blanket that’s ridden up and sideways through his incessant wiggles, so strong and as piercing as his tattoo gun that it caused his head to roll back against the chair’s headrest. 

For it to end. 

Or maybe not.

Because it did end, finally. Abruptly. 

And it took Donghyuk a good minute before he noticed that nothing was piercing him. No buzzing noise that filled his peripheries, not even the air moved in that brief vacuum of calmness. 

Still. 

Alarmed, Donghyuk picked his head from its position, stuck lolling against the nook of the headrest, and gave the scene in front of him a quick scan. 

He was quickly greeted by two things. 

Renjun, who was still hunched over half of his lap, and his dick! Who had fully awoken and said a cheery hello to them both when it seemed that the most recent trashing of his leg was successful at loosening up the blanket from around his hips and causing one half of the flap to slip serendipitously down his thighs. 

Their gazes met, when Renjun flicked his away from Donghyuk’s _third eye,_ and beneath the splash of shock that he got when he was faced with the fact that Donghyuk had escaped out of his stupor and was looking back at him, there was a certain shadow lurking close by. Partially hidden underneath the licks of his dark lashes. 

Impatience, and a nagging itch. Mirroring the ones that were shielded behind the strands of Donghyuk’s damp hair. 

Two momentary beats stretched between them. Filled only with Donghyuk’s ragged breaths and Renjun’s fingers that trembled so close to his skin, yet so far. 

And then, explosion. 

In one move so fluid and unforeseen and _far better_ than any ideas Donghyuk's sorry brain could conjure up, Renjun decided to finally take things into his own hands and leaped onto Donghyuk’s lap. Capturing a pained whimper as it was drawn out of him from the way Renjun’s jeans rubbed against his raw tattoo, with a kiss so deep Donghyuk found out another point of chaos on Renjun’s body. 

His tongue. It’s pierced. 

The metal ball trailed across Donghyuk’s upper lip and it _tickled._

“It’s experimental, but I do have a… trick in mind that might help ease you through the final stretch.” Renjun’s voice sounded wet and bubbly when they parted, and the grin he had as he stared down on a dopey Donghyuk looked certifiably chaotic. 

Renjun snapped the latex glove off his right hand with an easy pull of his teeth, and Donghyuk _knew_ what was going to happen next. Even so, his hindsight didn’t do jack shit from stopping the embarrassingly desperate moan from escaping his puffed lips when Renjun took charge in the moment, easily putting Donghyuk in his place when he reached down and put a firm grip around his misbehaving dick. Another tally against him, another grain taken out from his pride silo. 

“So? What do you think? Interested?” Renjun’s hand was warm. Impossibly warmer than even his raging erection, that Donghyuk couldn’t stop himself from digging deeper into the hole of his own making when he let out another reedy moan to the gentle movement of Renjun’s fingers. 

Reedy. Needy. No restraint whatsoever. 

He was losing. Donghyuk knew that. He’s completely lost the chance of _topsy turvy-ing_ the situation and coming out of it on top. Though, oddly enough, _he didn’t mind the least fucking bit._

_“Please.”_ He begged. And to that, Renjun smiled at him. So brightly, so kindly, so much so that Donghyuk found himself melting against the palm so carefully placed on his burning cheek.

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.... the smut is on the second chapter guys!!!
> 
> when i first started writing this i was like 'PWP!! SHAMELESS!! JUST THEM STRAIGHT UP BONING EACH OTHER!!' but then i ended up stalling for nearly 6k words because....  
> i've  
> never  
> written  
> explicit  
> mlm smut before :D
> 
> So i guess thank you [**'00 after dark**](https://twitter.com/00nsfwfest) for pressuring (?) me to write... this :)  
> This is for prompt number **188** , and prompter sir/miss, i did take a little bit of liberty on the prompt but I hope it still floats your boat! 
> 
> hmu @ my twitter [@moon__soil](https://twitter.com/moon__soil)  
> or @ my tumblr (which nowadays I frequent more often) [@heibaihuangzi](https://heibaihuangzi.tumblr.com/)


	2. Action.

Sanity was thrown out of the window. Rules. Hygiene. Common sense. None was left whatsoever when Donghyuk found himself being dragged away from the tattooing chair and onto the floor. He laid there, on his back, cushioned by nothing more but the spread of a bright yellow felt blanket and the numbness that enveloped him after he took the shots of adrenaline and endorphin that Renjun gave him when he uh… 

When he,-

When he discarded his thin veneer of public decency and began tattooing Donghyuk while treating his dick like it was a strawberry flavoured lollipop. 

Everytime the needles passed across areas he knew were tender, Renjun would give the tip a strong sucking, leaving Donghyuk writhing in confusion as it _hurt_ all right, but it hurt _so damn good._

“Opportunist bastard,” he found himself muttering once, when Renjun allowed him to take a breather while he went to replenish his pot of ink. 

Renjun only laughed at that. Not saying anything until he got Donghyuk desperately trying to hang on to his sanity with fingers gripped tight around the base of the tattoo chair, when he went back to his work directly on the skin stretching on top of Donghyuk’s hip bone. Digging and scratching the needles on the thin, sensitive area while he took the entirety of Donghyuk’s length into his mouth. Down to his hilt. Their eyes met with Renjun’s mouth closing around the skin of its base and Donghyuk nearly lost his mind right then and there.

Renjun stretched the moment to its limits. Revelling in the worry and panic within Donghyuk’s watery eyes as he’d begun to fear that not only a. Renjun has permanently damaged his skin by the amount of abuse he’s put it through, but also b. That Renjun has ruined the precious artwork because he hasn’t been looking at where his fingers were leading that tattoo gun for the last 10 seconds. 

Thankfully, he picked the gun up at one point. Letting it run and splash miniscule droplets of ink on their skins as he dragged his tongue, and in extension, his piercing, on the underside of Donghyuk’s cock. “You were the one who begged.” Renjun said, after letting him free from his lips with an exaggerated pop. 

Donghyuk was heaving under him, brain fried from the extremes Renjun was allowing him to feel, and he didn’t manage to squeeze in a retaliation before another barrage of pain and pleasure came to assault his senses. He tipped his head back in defeat, and the moans were pulled out of him with not even an ounce of restraint. 

“How… how close is it?” The only thing legible that escaped from his raw throat was a garbled grunt after the fifth time that Renjun managed to thwart his climax with a perfectly timed jolt of pain. They shoot within his system, completely flushing the pleasure out with a forceful shove that left Donghyuk gnawing at his lips in pure frustration.

Renjun hummed as he pondered the question, with his lips barely pressing against the other side of his hip. The vibration tickled him and Renjun knew that. “I don’t know, you tell me,” Renjun said, trailing quick kisses from Donghyuk’s crotch to his weeping appendage as he let his tattoo gun dance against his skin in short strokes, “how close _are_ you?” 

_“Very.”_ He didn’t bother to mince his words. There was no more time for mincing. Donghyuk wished for nothing more but for Renjun to fucking blender his dick to mush at this point, rather than this overwhelmingly frustrating not-so-little teases Renjun was torturing him with. 

Instead of giving Donghyuk any tangible response, Renjun just continued on his hummings. Unidentified, indiscernible noises that he felt as soft vibrations first at the tip of Renjun’s tongue, his lips, before finally, at the back of his throat. 

Donghyuk wondered how often Renjun’d done this _experimental method_ to his other clients. Must be often, he found himself bitterly thinking, if he’s _this good_ at doing it. 

“I think a better question is, how do you want me to finish this?” Finally, Renjun replied with a question of his own. He’d just finished cleaning Donghyuk’s skin with a wipe and was waiting silently, as even his tattoo gun was switched off to further add on the pressure of anticipation, for him to answer the question. 

Donghyuk sluggishly picked his head up and took a glimpse at the scene unfolding far, far down there, and for a second struggled to comprehend the situation. 

The tattoo _was_ finished. 

Dark, dynamic ink stroke hugging the contour of his hip so delicately that if it wasn’t for the irritated skin (and the lingering pain) that bordered it in a puffy red ring, Donghyuk would’ve believed it to be drawn directly on him with a calligraphy brush. 

So what the heck was Renjun on? With his question on _how to finish this_ and shit? 

But, oh. But then he _saw_ and _felt_ the meaning of Renjun’s question. 

The tail end of Renjun’s design. Curling around the bend of his waist. A thin purple line, nearly erased from how often Renjun’d wiped the area during the session, that he was helped to see when Renjun _also_ curled his fingers around Donghyuk’s waist in an insistent grip. 

“How do you want me to finish this?” Renjun repeated his question. He slowly rose to his hands and knees, slowly crawling over until he was hovering right on top of Donghyuk, who could only watch him with a dazed expression on his face. During all that, Renjun kept his hand firmly pressed on Donghyuk’s waist. 

But then, something even better happened.

Seemingly fed up by his silence, Renjun crept it inward. Travelling on the skin that bordered his fresh tattoo before zoning in on the point that’s been the focus of his attention for the last thirty minutes or so. 

When he squeezed, it was silence no more.

“Yes,” Donghyuk answered. Just yes. Because he knew, or at least he believed, that _‘do you want me to go all the way?’_ was the true message that Renjun was trying to convey from all this. He could be right, or he could be wrong. But it quickly proved to not be of importance when Renjun smiled at him, and captured his baseless _yes_ with a deep kiss that tasted of giddiness and thick, black ink. Certifiably chaotic. 

This really was the guy of his dreams. 

  
  


-

  
And so it happened.

Renjun finally fucked him.

When later Jaemin asked him, _'how???',_ Donghyuk couldn't really _remember_ how. Even though, well, going to sex from doing oral isn’t really that radical of a jump, isn’t it?

At first there was him, as usual, floating on cloud nine. The pain of Renjun finishing on his tattoo ceasing from being something unbearable to being a laughable itch at the back of his mind. So pervasively un-scratch-able that he made himself believe only Renjun, as its creator, could reach deep enough within him to eradicate it. Then, being asked to turn around and get to his hands and knees, followed soon after by the feel of tight rubber gloves pressing firmly on his back, coated in a mysteriously gel-like substance that felt criminally _good_ against his heated skin.

He guessed that: having those useful items (i.e., gloves, and ink transfer gels that, Renjun told him, could double as lube. _"of course"_ he could only laugh. Too horny for his own good that he wasn't able to challenge Renjun and find out if the gel was really, actually safe to go anywhere near his asshole) just lying around an arms length away lent oneself to... naturally fall into such scenarios. Well, he wasn't wrong.

But he wasn't right either.

Because the little shit _begged._

Donghyuk whined, incessantly. Non-stop asking Renjun to just fuck it all and well, _fuck him,_ even when the wait, and in extension, the preparations that Renjun was taking, he took for Donghyuk's own good.

He didn't care, though. His nails embedded into the fluffy blanket and pitiful, exaggerated sobs ringing through the small tattoo shop that if Donghyuk was _just_ that little bit less drunk from his own horny hormones, he would quickly grow ashamed at how shameless he was acting.

So when he said, _I can't remember,_ please know that _he lied._

_He_ made it happen. When he found Renjun hesitating for too long ( _if_ it was hesitation. Perhaps he was just trying to find a better angle, or whatever), Donghyuk took matters into his own hands. Literally.

He secured Renjun by his dick and basically wiggled his ass on its tip, looking like an impatient bee trying to tell its mate that _'yo, please, I beg you_ please _just do it.'_ In the midst of it all, Donghyuk still was able to be pleasantly surprised (red: maniacally stoked) and proud of himself when he found that Renjun's was in the exact state of firmness that he was also in. Which was to say: ragingly.

"If this hurts, it's all your fault."

Hearing Renjun's warning, delivered in a jokishly light manner but still carrying a weight to it that was enough to pull a hungry keen from him, Donghyuk raised his head from the nest of his arms and very nearly came, right then and there, when he caught their reflection at the wall-mounted mirror to their left and saw that Renjun had also freed himself from the confines of his jeans. Of course, his thighs were also covered with images of true beauty. An amalgamation of eclectic designs which in all sense shouldn't have worked but somehow _did._

"You like that?" Renjun asked, simultaneously gripping Donghyuk's waist and firmly repositioning him so that they were both fully reflected on the mirror. In the same breath, he went and finished the deed. Ramming his full length into Donghyuk, who was quickly regretting his earlier impatience when pain shot through his limbs like a shock of electricity.

He hasn't done this for nearly a month (due to him not willing to put himself out there and seek out ridicule and shame for the godawful tattoo on his crotch. He’s not _that_ much of a masochist) and it showed. The sting, the slight resistance. The way he nearly chewed holes into the blanket from how his muscles screamed against the sudden intrusion. Renjun must've felt it too, and Donghyuk was afraid that he would back out, or god forbid, choose that time to be _kind_ to him.

Their session has flipped a switch within Donghyuk's brain. Before, he never would've equated pain with mind-numbing sexual pleasure. But at that moment, the way Renjun's nails dug into the sensitive skin of his hips, the way it stretched his fresh tattoo and caused a _fresh_ wave of burning shiver to wash over his nerves, he's never felt _better._

Thankfully, Renjun seemed to understand him well enough to not only _not stop,_ but to amp up his action with one easy flick of his hips. Perhaps, after spending the last two hours getting intimate with the way Donghyuk reacted to pain, Renjun was able to deduce that the moans he was making to each of his thrusts were not one made out of a state of distress. Not that it was a hard conclusion to make.

All the _'yes'_ es and the _'please'_ s and the _'more'_ ses would probably tip off, even to the thickest person, that Donghyuk was wholeheartedly enjoying the torture that Renjun was giving him.

All of a sudden, seemingly due to how he didn’t want Donghyuk to be lulled into a false sense of comfort, Renjun's hands curled underneath his chin. Picking it up from being buried within the folds of his blanket and forcing it to turn at the direction of the mirror.

“Look,” he said, the breathlessness that came from his giggle lightening up the tone of his order. Though, seemingly knowing that Donghyuk was too far gone in his very own _Pleasure Land_ to give him his desired response, Renjun quickly followed it up by hooking his arms around Donghyuk’s belly and sharply yanking him backwards. Catching him into a close embrace while at the same time driving himself forward and filling Donghyuk up to the brim. 

Now _that_ did the trick. From all the sensation, pain and pleasure and everything else in between, combined with the _sight_ he saw in the mirror of himself, hair tousled to the high heavens, face glowing with that very special shade of blush only available when one was in the process of being fucked senseless, and body. Just out there for all to see as he was practically naked, what with Renjun’s borrowed sweater and his own t-shirt stuck at the folds of his armpit. Not to mention, _those tattoos_. 

He saw that Renjun’s top had hiked up his waist due to their previous skirmishes, and it was only then that Donghyuk learned of the answer to the mystery of where the tail of Renjun’s own ink stroke tattoo ended. 

It ended at the exact place where _his_ started. 

That proved to be the water droplet that broke the duck’s back. As when Renjun moved next, Donghyuk nearly unravelled within his hold. Brain so scrambled he no longer was able, or particularly cared, to rein in the particularly loud moan from being drawn out of his slacked jaw. 

At that, Renjun’s smile turned into a grin, and Donghyuk couldn’t handle the embarrassment, however minuscule it was, and let his head fall back so it rested against Renjun’s shoulder. 

But he wasn’t even allowed that. “No, no,” Renjun tutted, fingers slipping around his neck before firmly settling against his lower jaw. Cradling it, holding it, _pinching it,_ and keeping it in place at the perfect angle for Donghyuk to catch every single _thing_ that Renjun was doing to him. “ _Look_ ,” he repeated. His tone, and the brightness of his excitement a far cry from Donghyuk’s dishevelled mess, “do you like it?” 

_Do you like it? Do you like it? Do you like it???_

Renjun physically drove the questions into him, growing more and more deranged as time passed that at one point Donghyuk was no longer able to support their movements on his two wobbly knees and crumbled against the mirror. He tried to push himself away from it, more so afraid that his sweaty face would leave a terrifying stain on it that Renjun would then have to clean afterwards than anything else. Though seemingly, Renjun had the _exact_ opposite idea. He tangled his fingers around Donghyuk’s hair and shoved him forward, not stopping until his right cheek was pressed flush against the cool surface of the mirror, surely doubling the perverse image for his eyes to feast on. 

Donghyuk really hoped that the thing was bolted to the wall with at _least_ 10 industrial grade nails, because with how roughly they were both clinging to it… well, basically, he didn’t want the both of them to end up on page 23 of the local newspaper with a headline saying ‘Sodomites Sodo- _Smited’,_ with one line in the article probably saying _‘and at that moment, his ass wasn’t the only thing being impaled.’_

Artists are mad beings, mostly, and Donghyuk knew that. But Renjun took that knowledge to a whole new level when he time and time again masterfully denied Donghyuk of his release with an accompanying laughter that sounded far too sweet when faced with the way he was treating Donghyuk. 

It was as if Renjun was gaining more pleasure from Donghyuk’s distress than anything else. Revelling on his whines, and frustrated raspy half-screams, and pained sobs, when Renjun trailed his ungloved fingers against the tattoo that would stretch and contract to each of their movements. It was too much, yet not enough at the same time. He needed someone to pay attention to his dick, which had started to ache from how much arousal it was containing, to completely tip him over the edge. He would’ve done so himself if Renjun didn’t read his mind and were keeping his hands under his own secure hold. 

_“Please touch me…”_ Donghyuk found himself pleading after he lost count of how many times Renjun left him hanging at the edge. Honest, if this was a fresh session that he prepped himself going into, he would’ve been able to take more blows and not duck nor dissolve into a pleading mess so quickly. But as they started it with Donghyuk already standing firmly at an _eight_ on his arousal ladder… well, safe to say, at that point he needed that orgasm than he needed his dignity.

Renjun was kind enough to listen, but cruel enough to _still_ tease him, when he pretended to not understand Donghyuk’s wish and instead snaking his hands past the folds of his own sweater to give Donghyuk’s nipples a hard pinch. 

“Not _there!”_ He hissed to the sound of Renjun’s laughter. 

“Then where?” The question flowed down his neck together with a cruelly soft kiss placed on his shoulder. The way Renjun stared at him in the mirror, hard and piercing, betrayed the true intent of his actions. His teeth caught against the skin of Donghyuk’s nape and he could _taste_ Renjun’s satisfied grin even without having to see it. 

“Oh god,- _please!_ You _know_ where! _”_

Of course, Renjun _knew_ where Donghyuk wanted to be touched. Yet of course, he won’t make it too easy for Donghyuk. His fingers danced so deliciously close to the base of it that it was no longer the only thing that was openly weeping in that room. “Answer me first. Do you like it?”

_“Yes!”_ He screamed. And when finally, in the odd moment of true, genuine kindness Renjun took him into his palm and covered his length in sure strokes, his eyes rolled within their sockets and Donghyuk was reduced into a gooey mess with a vocabulary library consisting completely of _yes, god,_ and _fuck._

He didn’t know what was happening to his physical body anymore, as he was left feeling like a ball of incorporeal mass of pleasure that was jolted alive with each run of Renjun’s lithe fingers, and his insistent thrusts, driving deep within and growing more and more erratic as he too sought for his release. 

_‘Do you like it?’_ Renjun’s trembling fingers, clinging onto his arms in a moment of vulnerability that Donghyuk resolved to cherish from that point onward, seemed to say. _‘Do you like me?’_ But then, it was much less sadistic, and much more desperate, so much so that Donghyuk found his free hand moving on its own to give the back of Renjun’s head, which at that point was resting on his shoulder, a comforting rub. 

The best artist, the best tattooer, the best dick _and_ the best dick sucker. Whatever the question Renjun was asking him turned out to be, the answer stayed the same. _Yes, yes, yes, and yes._

  
  


___

He didn’t realise that he’d fallen asleep. Not until he was roused by the sudden spike of song volume coming from Renjun’s portable speaker. 

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” He came to Renjun lounging on his chair just beside the tattoo chair, his legs casually crossing over Donghyuk’s knees as he was busy doodling things on his iPad. 

He was sucking on a lollipop and had his hair tied behind his head in a half ponytail with a neon scrunchie. Donghyuk didn’t know if he should feel glad or regretful that he was already so spent at that point. Because if not… he would’ve ravished Renjun for a second round right then and there. 

Renjun seemed to catch on his raunchy thoughts, because after everything that’d happened between them, the easiest takeaway was that Donghyuk is not the best at hiding his arousals. But to that he only rolled his eyes and (sadly) moved his legs away from Donghyuk’s lap. He then dug into the pocket of a hoodie that he must’ve just freshly changed to for those tried and trusted chocolate. “Eat.” He commanded, already ripping the packaging for one before tossing it to Donghyuk’s expecting hand. 

“I’ve disinfected it,” he said with a nod of his head. True enough. When Donghyuk hiked his shirt a little bit, he saw that the tattoo was already properly dressed and covered tightly in saran wrap. The skin around it looking much more agreeable and not as angry as it was just an hour ago. “Put this on. Thinly. Twice a day,” he said, patting a small tub of sweet smelling cream onto Donghyuk’s open palms, “once in the morning, and once after your evening shower,- well, you do take your showers in the evening, don’t you?” 

Donghyuk silently nodded in response. Mind still foggy from the residual highs that Renjun managed to drag him up to. 

In the silent daze, Renjun spent a good minute just staring at the moisturised skin that glowed golden under the natural lighting, which was much more forgiving and flattering compared to the harsh glare of his illuminated magnifying light. Donghyuk has just gathered enough wit from within the drudgery of his mind to tease Renjun about it, when he suddenly jumped to his feet and proceeded to put a forceful stop on Donghyuk’s adventures in his little tattoo shop of wonders by settling on and handing him the bill for his work.

Donghyuk noticed that there was a mysterious cut of 100.000 won on top of the promised referral discount, but he opted to ignore it in light of him finding a kakaotalk account, different to the one he’d been previously using to settle their appointment, scribbled messily with thick black marker at the edges of the receipt. 

“Call me,” came the answer to Donghyuk’s unsaid question.

He still said it nevertheless. “I’m sorry _what?”_

“I won’t mind for you to return if you are not able to find anything to match the high you felt earlier.”

“You’re confident, aren’t you?”

To his exasperated tone, Renjun only stared at him with his eyelids, batting, in frankness. As if the completely cocky act he just did was something he expected Donghyuk to have seen numerous times before. 

“What?” He finally responded, when Donghyuk spent nearly five seconds staring at Renjun with a disbelieved grimace, “that’s what’s always happened.”

There was a beat of silence before Donghyuk bursted away in shock. _“Always?!”_

Perhaps because he’s seen such tantrum beforehand, or because he was also too exhausted from their previous romp to deal with an overreacting Donghyuk, but Renjun easily took the bills away from his slackened fingers and ushered him to the entrance of his shop. 

Donghyuk’s scandalised spouts of, _‘bitch! Does this mean you also fucked Jaemin?! Oh god this is why he could afford getting a full sleeve isn’t it?!’_ was answered with a straightforward, _‘go home, eat a big meal, take a shower, and you’ll be okay.’_

“Call me if it ever turns suspicious,” Renjun said with a final shove on Donghyuk’s back. Donghyuk’s back which was _still_ covered by his sweater. But he was not able to acknowledge that fact as he was already too busy panicking over _another_ blow of information that Renjun had just dropped on him. 

“What do you _mean_ suspicious?! _You told me you’ve disinfected it!”_

Renjun stopped halfway from pulling the door closed, pondered at Donghyuk’s completely valid question, and only gave him a dazzling smile in return. “You’ll know!”

“You f,-” and the door being shut right in front of his nose cut his curse before Donghyuk could finish saying it. 

He spent the next five minutes pacing around the front of the shop, fuming and grumbling and looking so much like a certified lunatic that it caused the kind owner of the Japanese restaurant from downstairs to check in on him and ask if he was alright. 

Defeated, he gave the lady a smile before descending down the rickety stairs and taking the back alley on his way to the subway station. As he somehow _knew_ that Renjun was watching him from his shop’s window. Of course, not forgetting to flash his middle finger at it. 

(Little did he know, Renjun had also descended the stairs at that point, meeting up with the restaurant owner lady for his daily dose of her award winning fluffy pancake. 

But Donghyuk didn’t need to know that. So shush.)

  
  


_

_**Extra Extra** _

Not even a minute passed after he added him in kakaotalk (Donghyuk was bored inside the subway station) and Renjun already sent him a picture. A black and white illustration of bold snakes entwining themselves in an elaborate knot, done in a similar style to the ones that wound around his forearms. Donghyuk speculated that it must be what Renjun was working on when he was sleeping, and it was quickly confirmed with the message that soon accompanied it. 

_‘Perfect addition to your lower back.’_

_Renjun.H_

_‘I have no money.’_

_L.D.H_

_‘Just let me do it on you._ _  
__And allow me to take a picture for my portfolio._  
 _You can pay later.’_  
  
 _Renjun.H_

_‘No.’_

_L.D.H_

_‘I’ll let you do me in return.’_

_Renjun.H_

_‘..........._

_… when.’_

_L.D.H_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :DDDD  
> :D  
> :DD
> 
> sooooooooooooooooooo  
> my first ever explicit mlm smut yall???????? I'm really nervous! This is terrifying! The presence of too many peni in a scene terrifies me!!! i wrote the first chapter in 2 months and the smut section in a week! to prove to you of how much procrastination I did because of how much the scene terrified me!!  
> But jk honestly, renhyuk is a joy to write they're so chaotic and i can just go all out on my nonsensical comedic sense because they as characters can handle it! and well now that I've BREACHED another stage in my writing journey........ god knows what story i'll write next HUHEUHEUHUEHUEHUE
> 
> I hope you enjoy this nonsensical 8k words (??? honestly this doesn't need to be 8k but ????) pwp smut!!! 
> 
> hmu @ my twitter [@moon__soil](https://twitter.com/moon__soil)  
> or @ my tumblr (which nowadays I frequent more often) [@heibaihuangzi](https://heibaihuangzi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
